


master

by melonpaan



Series: the monk and her grasshopper [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: AU, F/M, Feelings, Fluffy Smut, It's more fluff than smut, bit of a power kink, discord made me do it, oh yeah lil bit of praise kink too mm, retrograde remnants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpaan/pseuds/melonpaan
Summary: Lockhart Dojo AU. “How come you don’t call Master Lockhart,Master, Zack?”Zack tries something. Tifa maybe has a kink. Zack maybe does too.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Tifa Lockhart
Series: the monk and her grasshopper [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173566
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szajnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szajnie/gifts).



It starts with a simple question from Betty during breakfast. “How come you don’t call Master Lockhart, _Master_ , Zack?”

“Yeah, isn’t that rude, Zack?” Oates chimes in, always ready to give him shit.

“How come you guys don’t call me Mr. Fair, then,” Zack sniffs and they all giggle like putting some respect to his name is the most hilarious thing since triangle-shaped rice balls. 

“Technically, you _are_ one of her students too,” Marlene says thoughtfully, as wise as she is cute as a button.

“Yeah, Mo—” Denzel starts, then immediately flushes all over, trailing off into a mumble. “ _Master_ Lockhart is great…”

“Were you about to call her _mom_?” Oates crows, and Marlene and Betty immediately rise to his defense and the conversation derails into a bunch of high-pitched squealing and squabbling. But the kids raise a good point. 

“Who wants seconds?” Speak of the savior, Tifa pops out of the kitchen with a fresh batch of salmon rice balls and a refilled kettle of miso soup.

“Me, Master Lockhart!” Zack raises his hand and Tifa shoots him a sharp glance before plopping four rice balls onto his place and refilling his soup bowl, all without looking him in the eye. Huh. Weird.

*

With the Lockhart Dojo taking first place in the annual summer competition comes many more students of all ages and experience clamoring to join. There’s so many that they actually have to split them up into two groups, and Zack ends up in charge of a separate beginner’s class for basic forms and stretching. He even volunteers to take over all meditation sessions while Tifa spends her time training the more experienced students.

Somehow he just doesn’t mind the silence as much, anymore. 

They break for lunch, enough curry rice to feed forty mouths and thensome. After scooping the last bits of rice into two bowls, Zack gets into the back of the queue. Tifa ladles curry into both bowls, fills one way more than the other, and he hands her portion over with a spoon. It’s the first time he’s seen her all day, what with all the rowdy newcomers clamoring for attention and praise, so he shoots her a wink and some extra cheek. “Thanks, Master Lockhart.” 

Tifa freezes, nose twitching, before drawing her eyebrows severely at him. “Don’t call me that, Zack.” She averts her gaze and scooches into one of the tables next to Marlene and Betty instead of her usual seat next to him, but Zack’s not actually too cut up about it. 

He might be full of shit, but he’s pretty sure—

Tifa was really turned on just now.

But he’s usually full of shit so he decides to test his theory again, calls her any chance he gets throughout the day, “Have some water, Master Lockhart” and “Here’s a towel, Master Lockhart” and “Let me get the door for you, Master Lockhart” and by the end of the day, her cheeks are blotchy red from more than just the workout. He’s sure of it. She’s turned the fuck on and he’s absolutely going to take advantage of it tonight.

*

After dinner, a couple of bedtime stories and a massive pillow war later, Zack finds himself walking to Tifa’s bedroom, down the same path he’s taken literally every night for the past two weeks, knocks on the door and hears a startling clatter on the other side. It takes longer than usual, but Tifa finally appears, hair mussed and slightly out of breath, robe askew and held tightly in her hands

Zack waggles his eyebrows at her. “Good evening, Master Lock—” She tries to shut the door in his face, but he jams his foot in the doorway, winces as it smarts against the pressure. “Oh, c’mon, stop being so grumpy. I already know you’ve been turned on all day by it.”

She colors violently and opens her mouth to protest when Zack blinks, sniffs, parts his mouth, slack jawed. “Were you mastur—” 

She hisses and yanks him into the room. “What if they _hear_ you?” 

“They’re passed out.” But he’s not gonna be distracted this time, flips up her robe to find her pantyless and—he slicks a finger against her, pops it into his mouth—wet. Incredibly wet. And absolutely delicious, as usual. And he’s not like, mad about it or anything, she owes him nothing and can do whatever she wants, especially with her own body. Just. She’s usually waiting for him. “I was winding you up all day.” 

She won’t look him in the eye. “Yes, and I was taking care of it.” Always so used to taking care of herself. 

“But—” All right, he’s definitely pouting now, he can’t help it.

“You were late.” She’s also pouting and it’s as adorable as it is confounding. They didn’t make any plans, never have, and sure, he was usually running straight to her room after dinner, but—wait, of course she thought it was a schedule. She thinks everything is best as a routine.

“Sorry,” he says, taking her by the hand, seating himself on her bed and pulling her straight into his lap. “The kids were feeling a little neglected.” 

“Oh, no, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—” Tifa buries her face in her hands, completely embarrassed now. “I just thought maybe you were kind of…” She trails off almost unintelligibly, but she might as well be speaking gibberish.

“You thought I was sick of you?” He would laugh in disbelief if she didn’t look incredibly vulnerable right now. How could his sexy savior be this utterly adorable? And so damn _stupid_? He shifts her weight fully into his lap, so she can feel exactly how stupid she’s being. “Does it feel like I’m sick of you?” Honestly, he was already stiff in the hallway, but now he’s marble, steel, _diamonds_ for her and only her, always always always. She shifts her hips so she’s fully straddling his dick and he groans with desire.

“I was hard up all day,” she admits, stroking a finger down the scar on his cheek toward his lips. He moves his face so he can nip at it, parts her robe to bare her entire glorious body to him, skims his teeth along her collar bones.

“You coulda come to me.” 

“Nn—no, I can’t come to you every time I have an…an itch to scratch.” She’s still not really used to saying these things aloud, her needs, her wants. She still, somehow, doesn’t think she deserves any of it. His mouth finds her nipple and she gasps, arching up with pleasure. 

“Of course you can. _Please_ do. You are very, very welcome any time, any day, every day,” he slurs around her breast, mouth sloppy and greedy and always hungry for her. “I’ll scratch your itch as soft or hard or long as you want. Anything, anything you want is yours. Everything I have to offer.” His hand curves around her other breast, rolling her hardened nipple between his fingers. 

“Don’t—” she pants, voice airy and trembling, “don’t say things you don’t mean. You can’t mean, _ah_ —” 

“I mean every word.” He grabs her ass with his other hand and firmly pulls further into him. “Master Lockhart.” She bucks into him with a tiny moan and he smiles against her breast, peppers kisses all the way up her neck until he meets her lips. That was a quick one. “Oh, I see. Is it the power that gets you off? That you have me under your complete control?”

She huffs, but he’s clearly hit the mark. “The _kids_ call me that, I shouldn’t feel—” She rubs her thighs together over his dick and he hisses with delight. 

“Good thing I’m not a kid.” He moves up her jaw to suck on her earlobe. “So what do you want, Master Lockhart?” 

“At least call me Tifa—” 

“Mmkay, _Master Tifa_.” She fists her hands into his hair, gives it a light tug and he responds with a lazy roll of his hips. When she moves with him, he takes the opportunity to slip a finger against her clit, dipping deep to draw out her slick and gently rub circles her nub. 

“Mmmm _yes_. Wait, no—” she pants, pushing at his chest limply with both hands. He stills, waiting for an order, and she bites at her bottom lip. “Anything I want?” 

“ _Anything_.” His voice is husky and deep, already drunk off of her. 

“I want you naked.” That’s a good start. She slides off of his lap and stares with hungry eyes as he stands. Undoes the tie of his belt and whips it around in his hands for good measure, which wrestles a wide, dimpled grin out of her. He lets the robe fall from his arms to puddle to the floor before working on his pants, shimmies out of them with a little dance. Tifa’s hands are curled against her cheeks, elbows resting on drawn up knees, thigh pressed tightly together. Her pupils widen, darken, when his boxers hit the floor and his dick salutes her with a cheerful bob. 

He splays his arms out, does a grand little bow, and then lifts his head to meet her gaze. “Now what?” He’s hoping she wants him to rut her into infinity, but she licks her lips and he knows she’s gonna take her time. 

She pats the bed next to her. “Sit, again.” 

He does what he’s told instantly and she smiles, carding her hands through his hair, rubbing behind his ears. “Such a good boy.” He preens into her touch and she plants a kiss on the tip of his nose, but skirts away before he can catch her mouth with his.

She presses his hand onto his own dick. “I…want to watch you. Show me what you like.”

“You,” he purrs, though he starts pumping himself on her command.

She giggles sweetly. “Besides me.”

“There’s only you.” It’s true. She takes up so much of his waking and dreaming mind without even needing to command it. Even now all he can do is look at her—her deep red eyes and those coy, kissable lips, her impossibly perfect breasts with their rosy little buds, her mouthwatering pussy he could drown in forever— 

She’s staring at his dick through a fan of lowered eyelashes, licks her lips and his breath hitches in anticipation. When her hand covers his, the skin of her fingertips gently brush against his shaft and he jerks against her.

“Oh!” She’s surprised, pleased. Her power over him, she truly doesn’t know it. He wants her to know it. 

“The first time you touched me I did this in the shower. I jerked myself off three times to your memory and it still wasn’t enough,” he babbles and his admission earns him her whole hand.

“I barely even touched you that time,” Tifa murmurs in wonder as he twitches against her, groans her name like a prayer.

“I _know_ ,” he wheezes, shudders as she rubs her thumb against his ridge and his head, wets his slit with his precum. 

She slides back into his lap—so close but not close enough—wet and hot against his thigh she continues to stroke him, lighting up all his synapses. He reaches for her clit and she smacks his hand away. “Didn’t say you could touch me,” she murmurs with a wicked little grin and he huffs, would be so annoyed if she wasn’t the best damn thing in the universe, the sun around which he rotates. He really wants to rotate into her.

“Zack, what do you want?” 

“You,” he gasps, repeats, over and over, straining his face toward her, he wants to kiss her so bad. She lowers her mouth and he groans in pleasure. “Only you.” Sloppy and wanting and hungry as her tongue pokes into his mouth and he sings her praises against it.

“You sure?” She asks, lips shiny and eyes thick with emotion and he answers by claiming her mouth whole again. And when she releases her hands from him, the emptiness is quickly replaced with sweet relief when she positions herself directly over his dick, runs her clit agonizingly over the head before sinking deeply, finally on top of him. And then she’s riding him hard and fast and the angle is new, so tight, so deliciously deep, she must feel it too because she’s unraveling just as quickly as he is, pressing her heaving chest into his and clawing at his back. He finally presses his thumb against her clit and she keens, breathy and sharp and so, so close, he needs to pull out but she clamps down harder and—

“Come inside me,” she moans in his ear, bucking insatiably on his lap, and he’s so stunned he instantly follows orders and she screams her pleasure into his mouth.

He flops backward onto the bed and she moves with him, too spent to do anything but lay content and satisfied on top of him. He basks in the afterglow, her afterglow, pressing kisses to the crown of her head and wrapping his arms around her back, warm sweaty skin to skin. He could die happy with her. He could live happier with her. He could—

Come inside her.

She asked him to come inside her.

He just came inside her. 

She wanted him to come inside her.

His hands find her cheeks and he lifts her head off his chest so he can look her in the eye. She smacks her mouth sleepily at him.

“Tifa.”

“Mmm, Zack?”

And to be honest, he was already prepared to follow her to the ends of the earth, part the heavens and split the seas for her happiness, give himself fully and completely over to her. And if she wants this life—a new life—so be it. “I’ll make sure you and the kid are happy for the rest of our lives.”

She blinks at him. “Which kid?”

“The one we just made.”

“Huh?” Her eyes are wide and adorably confused.

“I mean, when a man loves a woman and _loves_ her,” Zack trails off, glancing down between their bodies. She rolls off him and follows his gaze, at his cum dripping from her pussy onto her sheets.

“Ah,” she laughs sheepishly. “Don’t worry. Chakra control makes for a pretty good contraceptive.”

Ah. 

“Anyway, we already have four kids between us right now,” Tifa replies casually, before hesitating, cheeks coloring as glances up at him. “Besides, if there were to be a fifth…I mean, we should both make sure we want it, right?” 

He kisses her fully in the mouth at that, and she hums against his lips. And then he’s staring as she grabs a hand towel from her bedside table and wipes her lower lips clean because damn.

“So—what else can chakra do?” Zack asks innocently, already diamonds again. Diamonds—he thinks briefly, wonders what she’d look like in them, wonders if she’d want one. But then she’s laughing and wrapping her arms around his neck, rolls so he’s on top of her, positions him just right. 

“Guess we’ll need to have some private lessons.”

“ _Yes_ , Master Tifa.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the captain and the crew, always. ♥


End file.
